


Divisions en vrac

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 11th division, 12th division, 13th division, 2nd division, 3rd division, 4th division, 5th division, 6th division, 8th division, Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gotei 13 - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur... tout le reste du Gotei 13 qui ne tient pas dans mes autres recueils ? 1ère vignette : 13ème Division, Thé ou sake. 2ème et 3ème: Shunsui & Ukitake, Des petits plaisirs de la vie. 4ème: L'ancien-nouveau Capitaine de la 12ème Division. 5ème: Comment ça Soi/Ran ? 6ème: Gin qui blague sur son sabre. 7ème : Byakuya, des privilèges. 8ème : 4ème Division, dans l'ombre. 9ème : 11ème Division, éloge funèbre. 10ème : Rikichi et Renji, première rencontre.<br/>11ème : 11ème Div justement, et une exception dans la 4ème.<br/>12ème : 11ème Division, Comment finir.<br/>13ème : 4ème Division, Des restes. <br/>14ème : Renji contre de la chair à canon anonyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 13ème Div, Thé ou sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux lieutenants prennent de leur pauuuuvre capitaine souffrant. Avec un succès mitigé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Thé ou sake  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 13ème Division  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** 13ème division, "thé" pour Churchyard (Noël '06/Nouvel An '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

« Capitaiiiine ! Ça n’est pas sérieux, beugla Kiyone : aller vous abreuver de sake alors que vous êtes malade ? Prenez un peu soin de vous !  
\- Mais pas du tout, rétorqua Sentarō : un bon sake n’a jamais fait de mal à personne, et c’est un excellent remontant.  
\- Allons, allons, calmez-vous un peu tous les deux : je me sens très bien, rien ne m’empêche d’aller boire un coup avec Kyōraku.  
\- Vous… vous… vous jetez aux orties un thé que je vous ai préparé avec amour, pour aller vous saouler avec ce vieil ivrogne ? Je n’arrive pas à y croiiiire ! se lamenta Kiyone de plus belle.  
\- Heee, mais ! vous partez au QG de la 8ème Division ? vraiment ? Attendez, Capitaine ! pas besoin d’aller si loin, vous pouvez rester ici trinquer avec nous ! ne délaissez pas vos subordonnés qui s’en font tant pour vous :  
\- Quoi « qui s’en font tant » ? _Je_ m’en fais pour notre Capitaine, je prends soin de lui-je lui prépare un bon thé, toi tu l’encourages à picoler quand il devrait se reposer !  
\- Oui je m’en fais pour lui, plus que toi ! tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais : l’obliger à boire cette lavasse imbuvable quand il a besoin de se faire plaisir ?! »

Et les voilà à se chamailler entre eux, criant à qui mieux mieux, sans plus réellement se soucier de leur cher Capitaine, un peu embarrassé de leur empressement mais à vrai dire soulagé de les voir ainsi l’oublier. Et puis, thé ou sake, quelle importance, vraiment ; l’important, c’était l’intention qui comptait, et surtout la personne avec qui on buvait, qui faisait surtout du bien.

À quelque pas de là, Kaien observait les deux vice-troisième siège, rigolant doucement de leur puérilité. Rukia, elle, n’était pas loin d’être consternée par leur comportement… mais après tout, puisque leurs chefs trouvaient ça normal, elle ne dirait rien.


	2. Shunsui/Ukitake, Bibliothèque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand ils étaient jeunes et insouciants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La bibliothèque d'autrefois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kyōraku Shunsui/Ukitake Jūshirō  
>  **Genre :** nostalgique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "bibliothèque" pour Sheepnimrauko, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 280

Ils n’ont pas toujours été Capitaines de Divisions. Ils n’ont pas toujours été adultes. À une époque, Ukitake était encore à peu près en bonne santé, Kyo n’avait pas encore rencontré de Nanao même s’il harassait déjà les jeunes filles. (Pour lui, ça n’était que des plaisanteries. Pour elles, c’était de la goujaterie, et pour Ukitake, une source de jalousie. Mais passons…)

Ils ont été étudiants à l’Académie militaire du Seireitei, eux aussi. Ils ont été les élèves du vieux Yamamoto, qui lui, semble avoir toujours été vieux. Ils ont connu les cours rébarbatifs, les entraînements sur le terrain, et les rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque où, sous couvert de potasser les notions théoriques du kidō, ils s’échangeaient des petites notes et se faisaient du pied sous la table, croyant être assez discrets pour que leurs condisciples ne remarquent rien.

C’était le bon temps. Maintenant qu’ils sont capitaines, ils n’ont plus à se cacher ni des professeurs ni de leurs camarades, ils sont théoriquement libres de faire ce qui leur plaît. Mais ils n’ont plus vraiment le temps… quand aucun des deux n’est en mission à sabrer des hollows, quand Ukitake n’est pas cloué au lit à cracher ses poumons ou en vadrouille à materner Hitsugaya, Kyo se voir harcelé par sa Vice-capitaine pour de la paperasse en retard. Quand Kyo trouve le temps de s’offrir un sake, Ukitake doit se faire excuser.

Peut-être, que si des événements extraordinaires réclamaient de réunir plus souvent les Treize Capitaines, ils se verraient plus souvent. Ça aurait un petit goût de leurs réunions d’étude autrefois, à la Bibliothèque…


	3. Shunsui/Ukitake, Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'ils peuvent tirer des plaisirs de la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Hanami_ (ou : "glandons en regardant les cerisiers en fleur")  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kyōraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyūshirō  
>  **Genre :** entre poétique et losesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompts :** "filles" et "saké" pour Sheepnimrauko lors d'un mème à drabbles autrefois  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Contemplant d’un œil éteint les cerisiers déjà plus verts que roses, le jeune Shunsui vida sa coupe de sake. Son camarade la lui ré-emplit complaisamment pendant qu’il philosophait :  
« On a loupé le plus beau de la floraison… il y a à méditer là-dessus : dépêchons-nous de trouver des jolies filles, avant qu’elles ne soient toutes prises et qu’il ne reste que des mégères. »

Conventions obligent, Jyūshirō demanda :  
« Tu as quelqu’un en vue, toi ?  
\- Nan.  
\- C’est sûr, on n’a juste pas le temps, avec tous ses hollows à sabrer. Et avec tous les efforts qu’on a à fournir pour devenir vices-capitaines, c’est encore pire. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on s’est promis d’en arriver là, déjà ?  
\- Le prestige du grade, non ?  
\- Ah oui… »

Tous deux burent leur coupe en silence, regardant tomber quelques pétales.  
« Et pourquoi j’ai cette impression que temps libre ou pas, t’as même pas envie de courir après les filles ?  
\- Va savoir… »

Une coupe vide, une coupe pleine, encore du sake qui coule…

« He.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Si j’ai pas le temps et l’énergie de me dégotter une petite amie, je peux me rabattre sur toi ? »


	4. Hiyori, Hikifune, Urahara ; Figure d'autorité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori ne reconnaît qu'une seule personne comme son Capitaine, et ça n'est pas _ce type_ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Revenez, Capitaine !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Sarugaki Hiyori, Hikifune Kirio, Urahara Kisuke  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « La petite Hiyori attend sa maman à la capitainerie de la douzième division »  
> pour Ishime lors d'un mème à drabbles libre (avril '08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc _Turn back the pendulum_ ; chapitre 317 (- 107) et les quelques qui vont autour  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

À l’issue de la réunion, Hiyori s’est enfuie. Planquée dans un coin, elle donne des coups de pied dans le bas d’un mur.

« J’veux pas de ce minable ! peste-t-elle. Y’a pas moyen que ce connard remplace Hikifune-taichō. C’est un abruti. Et il a l’air d’être complètement naze. »

Il a l’air, oui, mais pour avoir été promu capitaine, il vaut forcément quelque chose, qu’ils ont dit… « ‘m’est égal, je veux que Hikifune-taichō revienne. Il doit bien y avoir moyen de se débarrasser de ce nullard ! »

Pas moyen de raisonner Hiyori quand elle est dans cet état-là, hélas. Même Shinji ne pourrait pas. Seule Hikifune-taichō en était capable. Il va falloir qu’elle se débarrasse toute seule de cet Urahara.

« Je vais lui pourrir la vie ! lui rendre l’existence absolument insupportable, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’enfuie. C’est ça, il va devoir comprendre qu’il n’est pas le bienvenu à la Capitainerie de la Douzième Division. »


	5. SoiFon, Rangiku ; Du... "talent" ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seule personne au Gotei capable de rivaliser avec Yoruichi... hum ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une histoire de seins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Soi Fong ; Soi Fong/Yoruichi et presque Soi Fong/Rangiku, plus side Rangiku/Gin  
>  **Genre :** du sérieux sur un crack!pairing  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "roploplos" pour Shojo_Addict (été '08)  
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 21  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

La seule personne au Gotei 13 qui ait des lolos plus gros que ceux de Yoruichi, c'est Matsumoto Rangiku.  
Matsumoto d'ailleurs vient elle aussi de découvrir la douleur de se faire trahir par la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde, et noie son chagrin dans l'alcool (en prétendant que c'est juste pour se distraire qu'elle boit, et qu'en ce qui concerne Ichimaru bon débarras !). La voyant passer, elle fait signe à Soi Fong de rejoindre sa petite troupe de pochtrons.

Un instant, elle est tentée d'accepter : Pour la deuxième fois, Yoruichi la quitte pour le monde des humains. Elle n'est revenue que fugitivement et ne regagnera pas le Gotei 13, non, malgré la demande ardente de Soi Fong en ce sens. Elle est tellement dépitée que par ressentiment, elle se sentirait prête à envoyer promener les convenances et de faire comme bon lui semble, surtout si c'est quelque chose qui ne plairait pas à son raseur de vice-capitaine.

Au dernier moment pourtant, elle se ravise. Elle n'a pas envie de s'apitoyer sur elle-même après cette trahison, elle n'a pas envie non plus de partager de l'apitoiement avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle veut garder sa colère pour elle seule. C'est tout ce que lui a laissé Yoruichi-sama ; même si ça fait mal, elle en prendra soin à sa manière.


	6. Gin-Ran-Kira ; Une blague facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forcément, un sabre qui s'allonge, c'est facile de faire des blagues salaces dessus. Mais bizarrement certains ne s'en lassent pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une blague facile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku ; mention de Gin/Ran et de Gin/Kira  
>  **Genre :** crack salace  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "fétichisation d'une arme (de préférence une arme blanche)"  
> kink proposé par PresKunange/Cucumber Sandwiches pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Gin (été '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

C'est presque trop facile, de faire des blagues sur son sabre, quand on a un sabre qui s'allonge à loisir !  
Rangiku en rit, le jour où Gin lui dévoile pour la première fois son zanpakutō. La fois suivante où il blague, aussi. Et puis ça s'émousse.

La fois où il ramène ce vieux sujet sur le tapis avec les yeux aussi brillants qu'au premier jour, elle ne s'étonne même pas.

« He Ran, he Ran, j'ai un truc super à te dire à propos de mon sabre.  
\- Je connais tout, de ton sabre.  
\- Ouep. _Toi_ oui. Tu sais (presque) tout de ce que je peux en faire. Mais pas tout le monde.  
\- Et ? »

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit plus encore que d'habitude.  
« Mon vice-capitaine par exemple, lui il ne sait pas. Encore... »


	7. Byakuya, la notion de droits privés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir si cette fortune l'autorise à avoir une loi différente du commun ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la notion de _privilège_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kuchiki Byakuya/Hisana, Rukia  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "La main qui se crispe sur la nuque de Draco, alors qu’il jouit."  
> d’après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Alors qu’il jouit de toutes les fortunes… Kuchiki Byakuya est un homme malheureux. La seule femme qu’il a aimée a accepté de l’épouser, de venir vivre avec lui, le respectait, le laissait être son époux : poupée docile entre ses mains. Mais jamais elle ne l’a aimé en retour, rongée par la culpabilité d’être une personne indigne.

Il a fait le malheur de son clan en prenant pour femme une roturière, le malheur de Hisana en refermant sans le savoir sur elle la prison intérieure qu’elle s’est elle-même construite.  
Et le voilà condamné à ruiner la vie de sa sœur.


	8. 4ème Division, Ceux qui travaillent dans l’ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Quatrième Division regroupe ceux et celles qui agissent dans l'ombre à quelque chose de plus important que leurs seules actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ceux qui travaillent dans l’ombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la Quatrième Division  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « humilité » + contrainte accessoire « dans le noir » pour 31_jours (18 avril ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

La Quatrième Division regroupe ceux et celles qui agissent dans l’ombre à quelque chose de plus important que leurs seules actions. Et ses membres n’en tirent pourtant aucune gloire. Chacun ici n’attend rien en retour en tout cas, que sa propre satisfaction devant le travail bien fait. C’est à peine si l’on éprouve un étrange orgueil complètement secret et en même temps un effacement devant son propre devoir. 

Tout le monde n’est pas Capitaine de Division, ni même officier à Siège : la plupart des membres des Armées de la Cour ne sont que des soldats de base. Et encore, « soldats »... la plupart se contentent de pratiquer l’Enterrement de l’Âme rituel sur les Plus ; tous ne combattent pas, sabre au poing, les Hollows. Même s’ils sont bien sûr tous censés savoir s’y prendre, en cas de besoin.  
Non : à chacun sa spécialité, et certains sont là en soutien. Invisibles, dans les couloirs souterrains, en retrait, dans l’obscurité ; ils sont là pour repérer, transmettre, aider, soigner. Sans eux, ces armées et leurs membres plus visibles ne tiendraient pas si bien, si loin.

À cause du manque d’éclat de leurs actions on les déprécie ; on les appelle même inutiles. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne remarquant pas leur rôle crucial. Et eux qui savent, ils ont l’intelligence, la patience de ne pas riposter violemment. L’indifférence générale facilite plutôt leur travail après tout : de pouvoir rester discrets, ils circulent à leur guise. Et quand on tente de les en empêcher ? Ils savent être efficaces même quand on tente de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.   
Ils supportent les insultes sans plus en être affectés, ils n’ont même pas la méchanceté de les abandonner à leur triste sort pour les punir (même si parfois, l’envie les en prend...) Non, ils sont  
trop professionnels pour ça, et puis il y a là une question d’honneur.

Les fleurs qui les représentent sont peu symboliques ; eux, on les piétine et ils se redressent toujours, sans dire un mot plus haut que l’autre.  
(De toute façon, un mot ou un geste de travers, et la punition infligée par leur respectée Capitaine serait pire que tout ce qu’ils peuvent subir à côté.)  
Ils connaissent leur place : tout en bas de la hiérarchie ; c’est à dire, la fondation de tout sur laquelle repose l’organisation. Sans eux tout s’écroulerait, et ils portent ce fardeau sans s’en laisser écraser.


	9. 11ème Division, Droit à l’essentiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et s'il arrive que meurent des membres de la Onzième Division, eux qui cherchent tant les combats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Droit à l’essentiel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la Onzième Division  
>  **Genre :** crack/humour plutôt sombre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Alors quand ils décident de détruire le navire, il choisit de rester à bord et joue  leur éloge funèbre."  
> d’après Shono_Hime Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre ’09 chez Drakys)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Leur éloge funèbre, aux Onzième Division, commente Aramaki, ça tient en peu de mots : ils sont morts comme ils ont vécu.

\- Bravement ?  
\- En n’en faisant qu’à leur tête ?  
\- Comme des cons ?  
\- Sans trop qu’on se rappelle qui était qui dans le tas des bourrins ? »

Le responsable administratif pleurniche : « Mais enfin ! C’étaient vos camarades ! Un peu de respect, non ? »

Zaraki rétorque : « Bah. Ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu’eux, se sont bien battus, mais ils sont morts, avec un peu de chance heureux. Qu’est-ce qu’il faut de plus ? »

Yachiru ajoute : « Être assez forts pour taper sur leurs adversaires et gagner, cette fois ! »


	10. Rikichi & Renji, Dès le premier regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikichi se souviendra toujours de sa première rencontre avec le Vice-Capitaine Abarai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _At first sight_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rikichi, Abarai Renji  
>  **Genre :** complètement fan !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « N’empêche, il avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là. »  
> d’après Heera_Ookami pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce moment-là reste gravé dans la mémoire de Rikichi : le jour où il a été reçu membre de la Sixième Division. Avant même la cérémonie, beaucoup de jeunes recrues n’en pouvaient plus d’excitation à l’idée de servir sous les ordres du célèbre Capitaine Kuchiki. Lui aussi en était heureux et flatté.

Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était l’apparition du Vice-capitaine, dont personne avant ça ne lui avait parlé. Et cet homme était… tellement _cool_ ! tellement classe ! et, malgré leur différence de rang, il l’avait traité d’égal à égal.   
Rikichi était instantanément tombé en adoration.


	11. 11ème et 4ème Divisions - L'exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fait rarissime s'il en est, un Quatrième Division semble avoir gagné la protection, sinon le respect, de la Onzième Division.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’exception qui confirme la règle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 4ème et 11ème Divisions  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a vraiment dit ça ? » d’après Shono_Hime">  
> pour la case n°09 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « la 4ème Division » (été ’10 ; 2ème)   
> **Avertissement :** c'est la 11ème Division, hein, forcément ils n'ont aucun tact  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tomes 20-21  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 140

Il s’en est passé une ribambelle de trucs bizarres, ces derniers temps ; entre la trahison de certains lieutenants, l’assassinat du Conseil et la découverte que les ryoka n’étaient pas forcément dangereux, le Seireitei se retrouve sens dessus dessous et doit opérer des restructurations d’urgence.

Et la plus bizarre, dans l’affaire, quand on demande à la Onzième Division, vient de leur capitaine lui-même :  
\- Au fait. Les Quatrième Division sont tous des taches, mais vous ne touchez pas à Yamada. Attention, il a l’air encore plus débile que le reste, mais _vous ne le touchez pas._

De la part de Zaraki, et sans aucune explication, ça amène la confusion dans les rangs...

\- J’espère qu’il veut dire par là que ça serait franchement déshonorant pour nous de le démolir, parce qu’il est encore plus pathétique que tous les autres ?


	12. 4ème Division - Semaine de folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et bien sûr du ménage à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une semaine de folie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 4ème Division  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais c’est le quatrième cette semaine ! » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Quatrièmes ! Cette semaine l’Association des Femmes Shinigami tient son Grand Festival de Printemps !

« Elles se chargeront d’organiser tous les préparatifs et recrutent des volontaires pour tout monter. Mais avant tout cela, il faut bien sûr faire le ménage à fond dans tout le Seireitei, que tout soit encore plus impeccable que d’habitude. Encore une fois nous donnerons le meilleur de nous-mêmes et plus encore !

« Et après, il faudra évidemment nettoyer tous les dégâts en un temps record.

« Aussi… ne pensez même pas à vous plaindre à la Capitaine et au Lieutenant : elles font partie du comité responsable.


	13. 11ème Division - Terminer en beauté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apothéose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Terminer en beauté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** 11ème Division  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « …c’est que rien dans sa morale ne l’oblige à bien se terminer.  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Terminer en beauté est le rêve de tout membre de la Onzième Division. Un combat avec des coups de sabre puissants, un jeu de jambes souple, du sang qui gicle. Et tant pis si ça fait mal ! Ils choisissent toujours leurs adversaires les plus forts possibles car ils sont les plus exaltants. Il n’y a pas grand triomphe à vaincre plus faible que soi ; à rechercher toujours plus fort, ils se dépassent et progressent, jusqu’au jour où ils tombent sur trop fort et en meurent.  
Mais ça n’est pas une erreur de jugement : c’est une apothéose !


	14. Renji - Piétaille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la valetaille qui ne dise rien qui vaille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De la piétaille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Abarai Renji vs des figurants ennemis  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Maintenant, le fils aîné pouvait enfin mourir. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- ’pouvez enfin mourir, oui ? ’s’rait gentil, haleta Renji en relevant péniblement son zanpakutô mais sans se départir d’un sourire forcé.

Ses adversaires étaient coriaces, plus que prévu. Pas si forts, pas au point de représenter une véritable menace, mais assez nombreux et assez résistants pour le fatiguer. C’est là le problème quand on n’est pas LE héros, on se coltine la valetaille sans gloire, on s’épuise avant d’arriver au vrai boss de fin et on doit laisser le soin d’abattre l’ennemi réel à quelqu’un d’autre.

N’empêche. Il ne serait pas dit qu’une armée de petits clowns puisse l’arrêter !


End file.
